


В тенях

by Luchiana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Стихотворение, когда-то написанное мной на только что вышедшую книгу "Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса".





	В тенях

Лунный свет залил окно, а за ним темно,  
Темно мрачной ночью до рассвета.  
Будет яркой вспышкой эта  
Полночь. «Полночь», - бьют часы,  
И в тёмном-тёмном небе ты  
Летишь сквозь звёзды. Скоро утро.  
Готов забыть всё это. Будто  
Сквозь время что-то унесло.  
Снова. Снова повезло.   
Жив. Живёшь. Живёшь и дышишь.  
И крик внутри себя услышишь.  
И страшно, жутко, мрачно, гадко…  
В тебе самом живёт разгадка.


End file.
